


Schooled

by mousapelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Promposal, melodramatic Russians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Yuri's seen high school on TV, but Otabek's got more of an insider's opinion than that.





	Schooled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psiten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2017, Quotes bonus round. Quote was "Show business is just like high school, except you get paid." - Martin Mull.
> 
> I have no idea what "horse's patoot" is in Russian, but I bet it sounds great.

"And you've made him cry. Again!" Mila punched Yuri in the shoulder. "I hope you're pleased with yourself. They broke up like a day ago! Could you possibly, if you tried, be a bigger horse's patoot?"

"All I said was if she dumped him, he could stop wearing that awful cologne she gave him!" Yuri switched to his other leg, folding flat to the floor. Mila gave him a dirty look and stomped off to try and calm Georgi down before Yakov came in. Yuri rolled his eyes. "It's just like high school around here, god."

On the bench, lacing his skates, Otabek looked up, amused. "You've never been to high school."

"I've seen them on TV," Yuri brushed him off. "And neither have you!"

"I have so," Otabek replied, making Yuri look up with a frown. He hated it when he didn't know stuff about Otabek before them.

"What?" Yuri demanded. "When?"

"When I was in the US, I went to high school with Leo for a little while," Otabek explained, shrugging. "But then I switched to tutoring after I moved rinks because it was too difficult to get enrolled every time."

Yuri chewed on that as he flopped backwards and lifted his legs instead. "What was it like?"

"Hmm." Otabek considered, standing up and pushing Yuri's leg back into the flex without being asked. "Too many characters, not enough plot." He gave Yuri a small smile as Yuri snorted at that. "But I liked some parts of it. The social aspect. It was fun to be around normal teenagers, and it helped me adjust to being away from home."

"Hnnnn," Yuri replied, non-committal. They finished the rest of their stretching in silence, except for Otabek's pained grunts when Yuri leaned his full weight into Otabek's back, pushing him down. Yuri assumed the conversation was finished. But as he was climbing to his feet, Otabek looked Yuri over thoughtfully. "What?"

"You could try it, just for a bit," he said. Yuri tilted his head. "High school. Maybe in the spring."

"Why on earth would I do that?" Yuri wanted to know. Otabek leaned in closer, close enough to breathe against Yuri's cheek.

"Because then you could ask me to prom," Otabek murmured. "Hey, Yura, wanna to go to prom with me? We both look so good in suits."

Yuuri flushed redder than his Team Russia jacket, huffing as Otabek stepped onto the ice and skated away laughing, just out of reach of Yuri's hands.


End file.
